charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Hecate
Hecate is the (presumably) self-proclaimed Queen of the Underworld. She comes to Earth every two hundred years to find an innocent man from a well-born family and put him under her spell in order to create a demonic spawn. She was the first upper-level demon encountered by The Charmed Ones. Hecate must marry an innocent man in a sanctified wedding before being impregnated. Once conceived, her child would look human, but would be pure demon. Her spell can only be broken by a declaration of true love sealed with a kiss. She can be banished with a 14th century Italian dagger called the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross. History Arrival In 1998, Elliot Spencer and Allison Michaels were about to get married when Hecate arrived as Jade D'Mon. She reminded Grace Spencer of a deal they made twenty years earlier. In return for granting Grace wealth and power, Jade wanted the hand of her son so she could use him to conceive her demonic child. Using a spell, Jade placed Elliot under her control and replaced Allison as the bride. Father Trask When Piper and Phoebe Halliwell arrived to cater the wedding, a priest named Father Trask tried to warn them about Hecate, though he was quickly removed by security guards. Meanwhile, Allison snuck into Elliot's bedroom to talk to him, though she was quickly thrown out by Jade's bridesmaids. Jade then agrily pulled Elliot back into the room. Father Trask later snuck back into the estate in a delivery truck with the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross. He confronted Jade and raised the dagger, calling her Hecate. Jade was not impressed as Kirsten quickly appeared behind him and broke his neck. After the incident, Jade was interviewed by Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris. She claimed that Trask had lunged at her with the knife, but she ducked and he flew out the window. The inspectors were skeptical, as Jade didn't seem upset and Trask landed too far from the window. True Identity Revealed Andy found the poignard and took it to Prue at Buckland Auction House. Prue did a quick search on her laptop and discovered that Jade was Hecate, while Piper learned that Elliot was supposed to marry Allison instead through the napkins. Despite everything, Hecate still threw a bachelorette party for herself and her bridesmaids. A stripper, dressed as a pizza deliveryman, entered and began to strip. The demons soon surrounded him to devour him, though insisted she'd go first because she was the bride She sunk her claws into him, which was witnessed by the Charmed Ones through the window. The Wedding Knowing that a declaration of love could break Hecate's spell, the sisters contacted Allison and convinced her to crash the wedding. When Allison declared her love for Elliot, Hecate conjured a powerful storm and ran off with Elliot. The sisters followed them to the bedroom, followed by the bridesmaids. The sisters tried to banish Hecate, though Prue could not find the poignard. Elliot then found the poignard and picked it up He raised the blade and Prue telekinetically drew Jade and her bridesmaids into it, banishing them back to the Underworld. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Using a spell, Hecate called upon the powers of Asteria and Perses to summon a lightning storm. She also cast a spell on Elliot in order to make him marry her. ;Active Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength far beyond that of a mortal. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' The ability to morph between a human and a demonic form. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Physical Appearance Charmed106_018.jpg|Human Form Hecate_human_form.jpg|Human Form Hecate.jpg|Demonic Form In her demonic form, Hecate has rows of black horns on her forehead and red eyes. She has wrinkled, vainy skin and many lumps all over her body. She has long, black claws, which she used to kill a stripper with and sharp teeth. In her human form, Hecate is a beautiful, tall young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Appendices Hecate Webpage :Hecate, Queen of the :Underworld, takes human :form every two hundred years, :coming to earth to marry a :mortal and give birth to the :demon child. (See Photo) To :do this, Hecate must catch an :Innocent to be her groom, put :him under a spell, and marry :him in a sanctified wedding. :In this way her child will grow :up looking normal, but :possessing a demon soul. :Those reputed to be Hecate's :children are significant :throughout history. :See: Atilla the Hun, Genghis :Khan and Ivan the Terrible. Hecate in Books Phoebe saw a drawing of Hecate in a book and Prue saw it in a drawing on a website. She is drawn in her demon form holding her baby which has two little horns. Notes and Trivia *Hecate is inspired by the goddess Hecate (or Hekate) of Greek mythology. She is mainly associated with crossroads, the moon, magic and witchcraft. **The spell Hecate used, To Create a Storm, invokes the Titans Asteria and Perses, who are the parents of the goddess Hecate in Greek mythology. ** In Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hecate is a Wiccan Goddess who is invoked in many spells. *Hecate held the title Queen of the Underworld, a title usually used by the consort of the Source of All Evil. Phoebe briefly held this title at the end of Season 4. It is unknown if Hecate had a connection to the Source or if the title was self-proclaimed. * Hecate is the first of several evil blondes that The Charmed Ones would face over the years. * Jade shares a similar last name with Drake dè Mon. Both are a pun on the word demon. *Out of all her minions, Hecate seemed closed to Kirsten, who was her maid of honor. * In her guest role on "Friends", Sarah Rose Peterson wore the same dress Shannen Doherty wore in a promo picture of Charmed. * It was shown on the bonus feature, The Making of a Monster, how Hecate's face was made. Appearances Hecate appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Banished Category:Mythological Characters